Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure or solar protection home-automation equipment.
The present invention also relates to a method for recharging a battery for such closure or solar protection home-automation equipment.
In general, the present invention relates to the field of concealing devices comprising a motorized drive device setting a screen in motion between at least one first position and one second position.
A motorized drive device comprises an electromechanical actuator for a movable element for closing, blacking out or providing solar protection, such as a blind or any other equivalent material, hereinafter referred to as a screen.
Description of the Related Art
Document WO 2006/091303 A1 is already known, which describes a closure or solar protection home-automation equipment.
The concealing device comprises a housing, a winding tube, a screen, a load bar, a motorized drive device and an autonomous electrical energy supply device.
A first end of the screen is positioned at the housing. Additionally, a second end of the screen is fastened to the load bar.
The motorized drive device comprises an electromechanical actuator making it possible to raise and lower the screen, between a high position and a low position and, more particularly to wind and unwind the screen, between a wound position and an unwound position. The electromechanical actuator is electrically connected to the autonomous electrical energy supply device.
The autonomous electrical energy supply device comprises a battery. The battery is positioned at the housing of the concealing device and, more particularly, inside a winding tube of the screen. The battery comprises several rechargeable energy storage elements.
The autonomous electrical energy supply device comprises a first electrical connection element and a second electrical connection element.
The first electrical connection element is electrically connected to the battery by an electrical connection. The electrical connection between the first electrical connection element and the battery is implemented using a power supply cable extending along the screen and, more particularly, integrated into the fabric of the screen.
The first electrical connection element is positioned at the load bar of the concealing device and configured to be connected to an external electric supply source, so as to recharge the battery. The first electrical connection element is either an electrical connector, or a coil cooperating with another coil positioned at a threshold of an opening. In this way, the first electrical connection element can be electrically connected to a wall outlet of a power supply network.
The second electrical connection element is positioned at the housing of the concealing device. The electrical connection between the first electrical connection element and the battery is implemented through the second electrical connection element electrically connecting the power supply cable to the battery.
The power supply cable comprises a first part extending between the first electrical connection element and the second electrical connection element, as well as a second part extending between the second electrical connection element and the battery.
However, this home-automation equipment has the drawback of electrically connecting the first electrical connection element, positioned at the load bar of the concealing device, to the battery, positioned at the housing of the concealing device, using a power supply cable extending along the windable fabric of the screen and the second electrical connection element.
Thus, the power supply cable electrically connecting the first electrical connection element to the battery is wound with the screen around the winding tube, when the screen is moved toward the wound position.
In this way, the second electrical connection element, connecting the power supply cable to the battery, is subject to stresses exerted during the unwinding and the winding of the screen.
Consequently, the electrical connection between the first electrical connection element and the battery can be damaged during use of the home-automation equipment.
The integration of the power supply cable into the windable fabric of the screen may also cause damage to the latter during the unwinding and winding of the screen around the winding tube.
Furthermore, the integration of the power supply cable into the windable fabric is detrimental to the aesthetics of the screen.
Furthermore, the electrical connection between the power supply cable and the battery is complex to carry out, since the power supply cable is wound around the winding tube of the screen.